Wiping Out The Ledger
by Hope'sFace
Summary: Natasha Romanov once told Clint that she had red on her ledger she wanted wiped out. This the story of how she does that.


**This story takes place shortly after the Avengers movie. I do not own the Avengers or the hymns Power in the Blood and Grace that is Greater. Please review! **

**Enjoy**

_Come now, let us settle the matter, says the Lord._

_Though your sins are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they are red as crimson, they shall be like wool. _

_-Isaiah 1:18 (NIV)_

It was unusually quiet in Stark tower. Tony was off working with Bruce on some reconstruction projects for Manhattan; Clint was in a meeting with Nick Fury, Thor, thankfully, had returned to Asgard with Loki. Natasha Romanov was wandering around the massive building, grateful for the quiet. The day was nearly over and she had yet to see Steve, which was unusual as he was normally out and about with Tony and Bruce. But she had seen the latter two leave that morning without the captain in tow and she was slightly concerned. So, in the hope of finding him, she meandered through Stark tower.

She had been about her mission for all of half an hour when she heard the sweet strumming of a guitar. She followed the lovely sound to one of the dens on the 20th floor, which had a view of Central Park. She stood in the doorway of the room, caught off guard by the sound of Steve singing a song. She did not know the song but the words caught her attention:

_Would you be free from the burden of sin? There's power in the blood, power in the blood; Would you o'er evil a victory win? There's wonderful power in the blood._

_Refrain: __There is power, power, wonder-working power In the blood of the Lamb; There is power, power, wonder-working power In the precious blood of the Lamb._

_Would you be free from your passion and pride? There's power in the blood, power in the blood; Come for a cleansing to Calvary's tide; There's wonderful power in the blood._

_Would you be whiter, much whiter than snow? There's power in the blood, power in the blood; Sin-stains are lost in its life-giving flow; There's wonderful power in the blood._

_Would you do service for Jesus your King? There's power in the blood, power in the blood; Would you live daily His praises to sing? There's wonderful power in the blood._

Tasha amazement had little to do with the fact that Captain America could, in fact, play guitar and sing (though he did both admirably), and more to do with the message in the song. Especially the part about being whiter than snow and sins stains being washed away. Could it really be that easy? She remembered telling Clint that she had red on her ledger that she wished to have wiped out. She had believed that her wrongs could be absolved through her working for S.H.I.E.L.D., but that did little to relieve her guilt.

Her thoughts were broken by Steve's voice addressing her, "you can come in Tasha." A little bashful at getting caught in listening, she made her way to sit by her friend. Steve continued strumming on the guitar. "I didn't know you could play," she commented to him.

He chuckled, "there is a lot you don't know about me. But I highly doubt you are here to comment on my skills with an instrument."

She looked at him rather warily. She liked to think that she was hard to read, but the captain had a way of picking up on what she was thinking. "Do you really believe that song Steve," she asked after a short period of silence.

"I do," he replied with certainty. "But tell me Tasha, what do you believe?"

She was taken aback by this question. "I've always believed in a God," she started slowly, "but if He is as holy as people say then He'll want nothing to do with me. I've got too many stains, too much blood on my hands." Steve did not miss the regret and despair that tainted her voice. He had an idea. Natasha watched as he picked up the Bible next to him and flipped to a passage. He handed the worn book to her and instructed:

"Read verses 2-6, but focus on 3,5 and 6."

Tasha read: "2 Abraham was the father of Isaac,

Isaac the father of Jacob,

Jacob the father of Judah and his brothers,

**3 ****Judah the father of Perez and Zerah, whose mother was Tamar,**

Perez the father of Hezron,

Hezron the father of Ram,

4Ram the father of Amminadab,

Amminadab the father of Nahshon,

Nahshon the father of Salmon,

**5 ****Salmon the father of Boaz, whose mother was Rahab,**

**Boaz the father of Obed, whose mother was Ruth,**

**Obed the father of Jesse,**

**6 ****and Jesse the father of King David. (Matthew 1:2-6)**

"Why am I reading this," she questioned, wondering if Steve had lost his mind.

"What do you know about those three women mentioned or King David?"

"Nothing, they are just names to me."

"Ah," Steve exclaimed, "but they are not just anyone. Judah was actually Tamar's father-in-law, Rahab was a prostitute, and Ruth was a Moabite, an outcast; all of them were. Yet if you read all the way through you see that they are included in the linage of the greatest man of all time, Jesus Christ. They were the lowest in their societies but yet God had a plan in place for them and they played a role in one of the greatest stories ever told. And if you want to talk about stains and mistakes look at David. He had an affair with the wife of one of his officers, got her pregnant, and then murdered her husband in a cover up attempt. Yet he was called a man after God's heart because he had a teachable spirit and was willing to admit his mistakes."

Natasha met him with a blank stare. "Where are you going with this Steve?"

Steve let up a silent prayer for wisdom. "What I'm trying to say Tasha, is that it doesn't matter what you've done. Jesus is ready and willing to forgive. If He can take these people and make beauty out of their messed up stories, then He can do the same for you. God isn't some impassive being, He made you for a beautiful destiny and He wants to help you realize that. Yes, God is holy, but He so badly wants to know us and have us know Him that He gave it all so that we could have that chance, so **you** could have that chance. Its so wonderfully simple Tasha, all you have to do is ask."

Tasha took a deep breath, "I want to believe that I really do, but..."

"But…"

"It can't be that easy to get rid of guilt."

Steve had begun to strum the guitar again. "Listen to this."

Marvelous grace of our loving Lord,

grace that exceeds our sin and our guilt!

Yonder on Calvary's mount outpoured,

there where the blood of the Lamb was spilt.

Refrain:

Grace, grace, God's grace,

grace that will pardon and cleanse within;

grace, grace, God's grace,

grace that is greater than all our sin!

Sin and despair, like the sea waves cold,

threaten the soul with infinite loss;

grace that is greater, yes, grace untold,

points to the refuge, the mighty cross.

Dark is the stain that we cannot hide.

What can avail to wash it away?

Look! There is flowing a crimson tide,

brighter than snow you may be today.

Marvelous, infinite, matchless grace,

freely bestowed on all who believe!

You that are longing to see his face,

will you this moment his grace receive?

Tasha just sat there and let the words rush over her. This wasn't the first time she had heard this song or the message that accompanied it, but it was the first time she felt like it could be applied to her. She felt a streak of liquid roll down her cheek, she was crying. She dared to glance at Steve who was just sitting beside her waiting.

"I want my ledger wiped clean."

Steve smiled, "Just ask Him Tasha."

She grabbed the captain's hand, "Will you help me?" And he did.

Natasha Romanov would always remember that day. After years of feeling like she would never get free of the trail of blood following her she finally found the Way to break the chains of guilt. The ledger that was red was now white as freshly fallen snow.

_**Everyone**__ who calls on the name of the Lord will be saved. Romans 10:13 (NIV)_

**Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to review! **

**Blessings- Hope'sFace**


End file.
